parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brisbyhontas
Stephen Druschke's Movie Spoofs of "Pocahontas" It appeared on YouTube on February 1, 2014. '' ''Cast: * Pocahontas - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * John Smith - Winnie the Pooh * Governor Ratcliffe - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Meeko - Kitten Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) * Flit - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) * Percy - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Chief Powhatan - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Grandmother Willow - Peg (Lady and the Tramp) * Nakoma - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Kocoum - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) * Kekata - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Thomas - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Wiggins - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) * Ben and Lon - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) ''Chapter:'' * Brisbyhontas Part 1 - "The Virginia Company" * Brisbyhontas Part 2 - The Storm * Brisbyhontas Part 3 - Main Title/"Steady as the Beating Drum" * Brisbyhontas Part 4 - Mrs. Brisby's Apearance/Jake Talks About Timothy Q. Mouse * Brisbyhontas Part 5 - "Steady as the Beating Drum" (Reprise)/"Just Around the Riverbend" * Brisbyhontas Part 6 - Mrs. Brisby Went to See Peg/"Listen with your Heart" * Brisbyhontas Part 7 - Arrived in Virginia/Winnie the Pooh meets Edmond and Gypsy * Brisbyhontas Part 8 - The Mice Know about the Visitors/Ratigan Called the New Land Jamestown * Brisbyhontas Part 9 - "Mine, Mine, Mine" * Brisbyhontas Part 10 - Winnie the Pooh meets Mrs. Brisby * Brisbyhontas Part 11 - The Mice Attack * Brisbyhontas Part 12 - Unusual Words * Brisbyhontas Part 13 - "Colors of the Wind" * Brisbyhontas Part 14 - Back at Camp * Brisbyhontas Part 15 - Pooh Sees Mrs. Brisby Again * Brisbyhontas Part 16 - Winnie the Pooh meets Peg * Brisbyhontas Part 17 - The Warriors are Here/Pooh Argued with Ratigan * Brisbyhontas Part 18 - Mrs. Brisby Runs Into the Woods/Piglet Followed Pooh * Brisbyhontas Part 19 - Miss Bianca Gets Help/Edmond and Patch's Fight/Peg Shows Everyone the Ripple * Brisbyhontas Part 20 - Mrs. Brisby and Pooh's Kiss/Timothy Mouse Tries to Kill Pooh * Brisbyhontas Part 21 - "If I Never Know You" * Brisbyhontas Part 22 - "Savages"/Mrs. Brisby Remembered her Dream * Brisbyhontas Part 23 - "Savages" (Reprise)/Jake Listen with his Heart/Ratigan Shots Pooh * Brisbyhontas Part 24 - 'I'll Always Be With You' * Brisbyhontas Part 25 - End Credits ''Movie Used:'' * Pocahontas (1995) Clips From Films: * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Winnie the Pooh and A Day For Eeyore (1983) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Seach for Christopher Robin (1997) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Rock-A-Doodle (1992) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Cinderella (1950) * Cinderella ll: Dreams Come True (2002) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians ll: Patch's London Adventure (2002) * Dumbo (1941) * Tom and Jerry (1940) * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail lll: The Treasure of Manhatten Island (1998) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * Pinocchio (1940) * The Jungle Book (1967) ''Voices:'' * Irene Bedard * Judy Kuhn * Mel Gibson * John Kassir * Frank Welker * David Ogden Stiers * Russell Means * Linda Hunt * Christian Bale * Billy Connolly * Joe Baker * Danny Mann * Michelle St. John * James Apaumut Fall * Gordon Tootoosis * Jim Cummings * Elizabeth Hartman * Sterling Halloway * Tristan Rogers * Vincent Price * Eva Gabor * Peggy Lee * Edward Brophy * John Fiedler * James MacDonald * Corey Burton * Toby Scott Ganger * Wayne Knight * Mel Blanc * Corey Feldman * Cliff Edwards * Derek Jacobi ''Special Thanks:'' * Nixcorr26 * SuperDisneyFan15 * TheMichaelCityMaker * CoolZDane * SuperJNG18 * MisterCartoonMovie * TheBeckster1000 ''Dedicated To:'' * Walt Disney * Russell Means * Linda Hunt * Gordon Tootoosie * Joe Baker ''Music Used:'' * "Colors of the Wind" Performed by: Vanessa Williams ''Directed by:'' * Stephen Druschke Trivia: * This is Stephen Druschke's fourth movie-spoof. * This is also Winnie the Pooh's debut in Stephen Druschke's movie-spoof. * Pocahontas was released in theaters in 1995, the same year Cinderella was re-released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection. * The Tigger Movie was released in theaters in 2000, the same year Pinocchio, The Rescuers Down Under, The Fox and the Hound, A Bug's Life, and Pocahontas were released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection. Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Pocahontas Movies Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Spoofs